glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue - Humble Beginnings (HoW)
(WIMBORNE CITY - SILVERLIGHT ACADEMY TRAINING HALL) (Month Leaf - 2nd Week - 5th Day) ' '“Try a bit harder, boy!” The armored knight shouted gruffly towards his opponent, a young man with dark-brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing leather armor and equipped with a wooden sword. The two combatants seem to be sparring with each other. Next to them, a koopa troopa and another human, both wearing leather armor, were also sparring. The koopa was equipped with a wooden spear while the human was equipped with a wooden axe. Not too far away from the two spars were two girls--one human and one magikoopa--sitting down, happily chatting with each other while watching the battles. They were obviously apprentices judging from the robes they are wearing and the spellbooks by their side. Back to the spar, the young squire let out a battle cry as he charged at the armored knight, swinging his wooden sword at him which was blocked with ease. The knight then countered with a hard thrust to the chest. “Augh!” The squire felt the air knocked out of him as he was sent falling down to the floor. As he went to get up, he sees the knight’s wooden sword aimed at his face. “Yield. You have been defeated.” The knight ordered him. The squire sighed before saying: “I yield.” while putting his hands up. The knight nodded and sheathed his sword before helping the young man up. “You have improved a lot ever since the last two years went by, Liam.” The old knight said. “Yeah, I feel like I’m comfortable with this sword now, like. I can swing it faster and more efficiently.” The squire, Liam said as he looked at his wooden sword. “If it weren’t for you, I would not have developed my sword skills, Sir Gregory.” Liam smiled at the knight. “Aye. You’re going to be a good, strong knight one day. After all, you come from a family of brave adventurers and noble Silverlight knights. Now, I’m going to check on Kameron, Phoebe and Eruza to see if they are finished training for today.” Sir Gregory said as he went to check on the other three squires. ''' Liam looked next to him and saw his two fellow squires & friends sparring. The koopa, Kameron, was having a bit of trouble as the human, Phoebe, was swinging her weapon at him with full force. A bit far from Kameron and Phoebe was a toad with blue spots on his cap, Eruza was his name. Like the other squires, he wore leather armor but unlike them, he was not holding a melee weapon. Instead, he had a quiver full of arrows slung over his shoulder which served as ammunition for his bow. Eruza was fully concentrated on trying to hit the bullseye of a shooting target, not paying attention to anything going on around him. Liam sighed. It’s funny seeing a toad like Eruza be all serious and no-nonsense when they’re usually supposed to be annoying little demons. “Hey, Liam!” A female voice called out to the squire, prompting him to turn around to the two apprentices. “Yeah, Maryam?” Liam asked the human apprentice as he walked over to them. “You did really well today. Me and Freyja think that you’re really cool!” Maryam said, smiling brightly alongside her magikoopa friend who nodded excitedly. “R-Really? Well uh, thanks.” Liam said, blushing while scratching the back of his head embarrassedly. “Um anyways..how is your magic going along so far, girls?” The squire then asked. “It’s been going great! Gwydion has been teaching us cool new spells lately that can help us in battle. Pretty good to have an archmage that can cast both healing and elemental magic be our mentor, huh?” Freyja asked Maryam who responded with a “Mhm!” “That’s good to hear. I’m sure you two will be good spell-casters in the future.” Liam said confidently. The two girls giggled, causing the young man to be confused. “Huh? What’s so funny?” He asked. “Haha..Oh it’s nothing, it’s just..you’re really nice sometimes, you know that? You definitely seem more chivalrous than some of the other knights and squires that we saw.” Freyja answered him. “Oh well...thanks then.” Liam blushed again, not really used to taking compliments from others unless it was his mentor. By the time the three finished talking, Sir Gregory spoke up. Seems like Kameron and Phoebe has finished sparring. “I am impressed with your skills. You have all improved ever since the last two years. Gwydion told me that he was also impressed with our two spell casters since they got a hang of utilizing their magic.” Sir Gregory announced. “I am certain that you will all be fine soldiers one day. Maybe even leaders or commanders as well. This marks the end of today’s training session, you are all dismissed for tod--” The knight was interrupted by a man barging into the training halls of the academy. “S-Sir Gregory! I have news!” The man shouted, running over towards Sir Gregory and panting heavily. “What is it, soldier?” The knight said sternly to the man. What could the news be? Judging from how the man is panicking, it doesn’t seem to be good news. Liam prepared for the worst.